CherryblossomXChocolate
by EunieBerry
Summary: Our dear Brunette is making chocolates for the Natsume Hyuuga, She goes under cover to know the reason why can't Natsume accept chocolates... Anyways this is my 1st ever one-shot. A little too late for Valentines but Oh..well.. please Read and Review. NxM


_**Cherry BlossomXChocolate**_

**_My first ever one-shot._**

**_Sorry for the grammars and all... -_-"_**

* * *

><p>My name is Sakura Mikan, 17, a sophomore, I have a long auburn hair that ends at my waist and big chocolate orbs but now its and will put an end to her 2 years unrequited love. Why? You asked? Since it already...<p>

_...February..._

If you're talking about February of course it is Valentines day.

And now I am at the Home Economics room together with my best gals. Hotaru Imai, my no.1 best friend, she has velvet eyes and elegant short black hair. The second is Anna Umenomiya, she has a very cute and long pink hair and last but not the least is Nonoko Ogasawara, a girl with long and silky blue hair.

I was practicing my baking skill as my best friends cheer me...or should I say -_-'

"Oh my..." Nonoko said with a sad tone "Finally Mikan is about to experience having her heart broken"

"*sniff.. working hard on making a chocolate that will never be accepted." Anna said with teary eyes.

"*sigh... I guess it can't be helped" Hotaru said as she place her book at the counter "I'll make sure to be free on the night of the fourteenth..well with a discount."

"Hey~ why are you already assuming that I'll be rejected!" Mikan said as she pout and obvious that she is pissed off by her friends _positive_ attitude.

"Well.." Anna said as she search for saucer

"Because.." Nonoko said as she passed the teaspoon to Hotaru and Anna

"We're talking about the Natsume Hyuuga right?" Hotaru said as she ready the knife "So it is..."

"_**Definitely Impossible"**_ cheered by her so caring and lovable friends.

"What did you come here for?" Mikan said totally pissed

"Well we'll help in the food tasting" rhymed by the 3 girls

Mikan sighed as she turn to look outside and stare at the love of her life.

"Oi. The cake!" Hotaru said as she was ready to devour Mikan's chocolate cake "Hurry with the cake."

"I'll get it!" Anna said as she handed it to Nonoko to slice it.

After Nonoko sliced it and handed Anna and Hotaru's share, they all notice Mikan still staring outside the window and see the reason for the brunette's sudden day dream.

"Mikan-chan Natsume-kun is definitely IMPOSSIBLE" Anna said cheerfully

_**Stab.**_

"Because Natsume-san is so handsome and has a good attitude" Nonoko said as she brewed some tea

_**Stab..stab**_

"And I like him too..." Hotaru said as she pour herself Nonoko's brewed tea. "..I like him cuz' he make me rich."

_**Stab..stab..stab...**_

"Wah~ LOVE rival!" Mikan said, totally shock by what her friends just said

"In any case among the guys he is the best" Chorused by Anna and Nonoko

_**Stab..Stab..Stab..Stab...**_

"Mou~ meanie!" Mikan pout as she stare at the soccer field,again.

[soccer field]

"Oi..Kitsuneme!" Natsume said as he passed the ball.

"Yeah." Kitsuneme replied

"Kyaaa~Natsume-sama!" yelled by some random fan girl #1

"You're so cool, Natsume-sama!" screamed by random fan girl #2

"Wah~ you're so close" random fan girl #3 said as she faints

"Whoa.. random fan girl #3" exclaimed by fan girl #4 as she rushed to no. 3's aid.

"Whoa. A girl just collapse!" exclaimed by Koko who suddenly past by.

Mikan keep on staring at the raven lad making Hotaru sigh and said "He doesn't date anyone."

"Last year he didn't accept any chocolates from the girl,not even one." Nonoko said as she sip her tea

"When you become level with Japan's greatest miracle the ideals are very high" Hotaru said in business matter

"yup, yup" Anna said as she nods her head "That's why Mi-"

"Kyaa~ he is so cool today" Mikan squeal as she took a picture of Natsume

"Oi are you listening!" Hotaru said as she pointed her Baka gun at the brunette

"Hai~Hai. I am listening!" Mikan said as she continue to took pictures of Natsume

"And I also know that.

That's right last year he didn't accept any chocolates from anyone, surprisingly he sincerely and courteously refuse all of them. That's why last year I made my resolve to give it to him, no matter what but when I think I'll also make him show such a face...I didn't give it to him.

"A-anyways, I'll just go on with this preparations until Valentines.!" Mikan said as she ran out of the home economic classroom

"*Sigh...Oh well shall we start the plan for the broken hearted party?" Hotaru asked as she smile at the running figure of her best friend.

"Yeah!" cheered by Nonoko and Anna

"I guess I better mail Ruka about the valentines." Hotaru said as she flip her phone and began to mail her bunny boy

"Oh me too!" said by Anna as she began to mail Koko

"Me too!" Nonoko said as she get her phone.

Mikan's POV

This is modern Japan, information is what's important. That's why I'll follow Natsume-kun everywhere! Good Luck me! Aye!

"Its Natsume-kun~kyaaa" said by some passerby

"waaaah... How cool.." said by passerby #2

"Nya~nya" said by passerby cat.

Waaah~ Natsume-kun is really popular..even with cats

_There... is definitely..._

_definitely something! _

_There has to be a reason _

Ah.. he turned right! I said while wearing my third super disguise suit the almighty helmet.

As I turned around..._I was busted _

_Oh for the terror! I was busted by Natsume-kun..._

End of Mikan's POV

"Say...what are you doing?" The raven lad with tantalizing crimson orbs said "You've been following me around for two days"

"I-I-I'm sorry,F-for lo-looking like this" Mikan said nervously as she removed the helmet "I-I'm Sakura Mikan, from class 2-A"

"Hn." Natsume's oh so genius reply

"Err. I might suspicious..but its only an act." Mikan said nervously

"Yeah. Suspiciously enough" Natsume said

"I-I'm searching for the reason why, Natsume-kun doesn't want to accept chocolates tha-that's why" Mikan said, stupidly honest. " I'm so sorry"

"Isn't that a culprit's line" Natsume stated

"Cu-culprit!" Mikan asked as she felt that she really want to find a hole and jump their.

"Then.. Mikan" Natsume said

"Ye-yes!" Mikan stuttered

Mikan was about to run away when Natsume said "You should have asked me directly instead of following me around"

"Then tell me what's the reason why you're not accepting chocolates" Mikan asked bluntly. When a stranger said "She was wearing a helmet, even thou she was just walking"

"That's a secret." Natsume said coolly making our dear brunette faint.

"Its fine with me if I go to heaven now" Mikan's soul said

_I understand..._

_...If that's what you want then.. I won't follow you around anymore_

[Classroom] (Lunch break)

BAM

"It can't be helped... All I can do now is find something on the notes that I took this past three days" Mikan sigh as she head out of their room

Mikan's friend just stare at her gloomy state

"She's overdoing it"

"Playing some criminal detective game"

"Overdoing it"

As Mikan scan over her notes, she remember the thing about the Sakura tree and dash towards the un-bloomed Sakura tree. And there she see, the Natsume Hyuuga staring nonchalantly yet sad at the Sakura tree when she realize that the lad is about to head back she hide at the nearest hiding place.

Mikan stared at the raven lad's retreating figure and said "He...He is so cool, Just standing there and all"

"O-oops it's not the time for that, my first goal is..." Mikan said as she reminded herself.

This is the Sakura tree! It stands in the middle of our school and the North Junior High! "I'm sure this is the Sakura tree where Natsume-kun stares at and day dream" Mikan said to herself. She widen her eyes as she read the writings on the tree and accidentally step on a twig making a sound.

Natsume turn around and said "Mi-Mikan.! What are you doing!"

"Ah..err." Mikan said as she cover her eyes with her bangs "Who is Luna-san?"

Natsume is silent, Mikan is silent, Silence and a tense atmosphere filling the cold weather (its winter)

"She-she is my girl friend when I am still in that junior high school over that fence" Natsume said not looking at Mikan.

…...

Suddenly the bell rang, "Oh. Its time already! Ja-ne Natsume-kun talk to you later!" Mikan said as she try to smile. Mikan is walking heading towards to no-where while thinking a lot of stuffs..

Mikan's POV

_There must be a reason why he doesn't accept chocolates.._

Wait—could the reason is...

Then she saw Natsume's best friend Ruka Nogi, the second most popular, a blond dude with azure eyes, Hotaru's "bunny boy".

_DASH_

_DASH_

_DASH_

And out-of-nowhere she lunged herself to the poor guy. "Waaah~ Sakura san!" Exclaimed by Ruka. Ruka-pyon pls tell me something about Koizumi Luna-san.? I asked Ruka pyon while shaking him hard.

"Yeah. I know her." Ruka said "But she already transferred school when we were in the 3rd year in junior high because of her father's job or something"

Oh I see.. I said as I slowly release my grasp at Ruka-pyon's collar. Then I heard him say "Well I don't know if I can tell you this but" But...?

….

End of Mikan's POV

_**CherryBlossomXChocolate~CherryBlossomXChocolate~CherryBlossomXChocolate~_**CherryBlossomXChocolate~CherryBlossomXChocolate~CherryBlossomXChocolate~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_**_

After Mikan heard what Ruka said she dash towards the Sakura tree and their she saw Natsume staring at the see of nothingness.

"Little girl what are you doing here" Natsume asked as he notice a panting Mikan. The lad waited for Mikan's reply but she didn't answer.

"What's up? You're not so lively today.." Natsume said

"I'm sorry I added some scribbles.." Mikan said

"Huh?" Then Natsume looked up at the tree and their he saw a scribble above his name and his ex

The scribble says:

"Careful of your heads"

"And I'm sorry for hearing about you're girl friend" Mikan said, bangs covering her eyes. And upon hearing it Natsume eyes widen and said sadly "I-is that so"

"Natsume-kun, is that the reason why you're not accepting any chocolates?" Mikan asked this time she is looking at Natsume's eye "Aren't you going to find a new love?"

"Luna, she always likes Sakura that's why she is always here, I confess here in the spring at the second of our year that's why we often met here" Natsume said "We always hang out here, play in the snow and we promised that we're going at the same high school"

Mikan kept quiet making a sign for Natsume to continue "Over that fence we always laughed together and with out me realizing Luna's cheerfulness is gone, the gap between her friends grew to the point that she's all alone."

…

"I didn't notice but why didn't she tell me" Natsume said in a cold yet sad tone "I might have been able to protect her if she told me."

Mikan remembered Ruka's words

…_._

_That may be the reason why Natsume doesn't want to have a girl friend _

Mikan was about to say something when Koko and Kitsuneme came and said "Ah! Natsume! There you are! It's time for the sports club!"

"Coming!" Natsume said then he looked at Mikan and said "Sorry talking to you about this" and headed to where his pals are

Mikan's POV

As I stare at Natsume-kun a lot of emotions are inside my chest, I know...

I already fall in love with him on the first day that I saw him, and from that day on just like everyone I thoughtlessly followed him. But from that day on, It only doesn't show on his face but, He was holding that emotion.

Just what should I do...

I aimlessly walked towards home, and keep on wondering the things I should do, the emotion inside me...it hurts but tears won't fall... I fall into slumber thinking about the things that happened today, *sigh tomorrow 14 of February...

zzzzZZZZ

End of Mikan's POV

The Next day,...

As Mikan walk at the hallway a lot of girls were planning on giving their chocolates to the raven lad, she went to the comfort room. And stare at the chocolate she made. She looked at her reflection and *sigh as she saw the dark shadows under her chocolate orbs.

"Behind that expression he shows to everyone, he is baring the pain that makes him show that kind of face like that, is there anything I can do?" Mikan said as she sat at her desk.

_Is there nothing I can do?_

Mikan throw away her home made chcolate at the nearest trash bin and ran off towards the sakura tree hoping to see...the raven lad.

She saw the glimpse of the lad and was about to ran towards her when she just saw Natsume rejecting the girls and their chocolates,

"Natsume-kun!" Mikan exclaimed

Before Natsume can even reply Mikan who was running towards him, suddenly twist her foot and was about to fall when Natsume caught her before her face is planted at the snow.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked

"Hm." Mikan said as she hold tight on Natsume clothes.

"Natsume-kun it's not good for you to stay like this forever" Mikan said "If this goes on, you will not be able to move forward"

Natsume's eyes widen, a sudden feeling of anger rush into him, "I appreciate you're concern but just what do you know about her and my feelings for her!" Natsume said in clenched teeth

"But how long will you keep on looking on that fence!" Mikan yelled, tears were about to fall but she tried her best not to cry in front of him.

"Sorry but this doesn't concern you Mikan" Natsume said in a serious tone, still holding Mikan's hands

"I couldn't do anything for her, going out with me only brought her pain and suffering thats.. the only thing that I regret"

_I regret... _

Natsume's last word keep on echoing on her head and was about to slap him, He brace himself but was shocked to feel Mikan's soft hands place on his ice-cold cheeks.

"I think you're wrong, over that fence Luna-san and Natsume-kun are happy right?" Mikan said as she look at Natsume "You made a lot of happy memories right? You also give Luna-san a lot of happy memories right?"

She looked at Natsume with such kindness and said "It's not Natsume-kun didn't do anything"

"How am I suppose to know that?" Natsume asked with hurt in his eyes "Then why didn't she tell me anything?"

"I know because..." Mikan said as she stare at Natsume with such earnestly"The reason why she left you with out saying anything is because she want you to remember all the happy memories, she didn't want Natsume-kun to keep blaming himself"

"That's why stop..." the brunette said this time with tears flowing down her cheeks "this" . She quickly covered her face and ran away Natsume

Mikan ran and ran away she didn't stop running, the girls that she passed by are all talking about giving their chocolates to Natsume but that doesn't seem to matter to her now...

_Today I, _

_**I wanted to say I like you to the guy that I like**_

_But above all that, I also wanted to say something that wouldn't make him show __**a face like that**_

_A-ah.. now I am being hated..in the end I only said things like a know- it-all_

Mikan wipe her tears away and headed back at the Sakura tree...

After Mikan left not a few moments ago Natsume went inside the school, and caught a glimpse of a sakura petal fall into a trash bin "Huh? A sakura petal in this season!" Natsume said. He suddenly saw a small paper bag with his name on it.

[Meanwhile at the Sakura Tree..]

"Yosh its perfect..." Mikan said as she touch the sakura tree with Natsume and Luna's name. "Say..Luna-san I thin you're in pain, And I may not know that pain but I think Natsume-kun had suffer a lot,suffering from thinking its his fault."

Mikan hugged the bloom-less tree and said as tears pour down her cheeks " Please release here from here and I want him to smile like when you're still here"

_And if that day will come again, I don't care if their won't be anything ahead form this one-sided love of mine_

"Mi-" Natsume said but didn't continue for he was awestruck by the different snowman around the tree

"How was it! Its made from hard work" Mikan said as she pat the snow man she made "Their is also a 4 leveled snow man"

Natsume stare at Mikan's red and sore hands, she made all those snow man with bare hands making it really swollen and sore.

"Ne~ Natsume-kun why not make all those happy memories here on the high school side" suggested by Mikan as she smiled brightly while her tears are falling down "Why not fall in love again! It's okay for you to be happy you know"

_**I just want the person I like **_

Natsume ran towards Mikan and hug her tightly, Sakura Petals began to fall even thou its winter "Then I want Mikan to be my partner for this new love" Natsume whispered those words to her as he hug her like theirs no tomorrow. Sakura Petals began to fall endlessly, its like a magic, Cupid's bonus gift to this newly born couple. The snow and the petals seems to dance around them.

Natsume released the hug and brought up Mikan's home maid chocolate. "Can I have this" Natsume asked as he try not to blush, but to no avail the blush is still seen.

"The..Choco!" Mikan exclaimed while blushing real hard.

"Of course!" Mikan said while smiling brightly.

The newly couple went inside their classroom hand-in-hand to get their stuffs and all when they Mikan meets up with her best friends. She pose a victory pose and said "There's no need for the broken hearted party~YAY!"

"EH!" exclaimed by the three..

"Argh! Darn it! I must call bunny boy!" Hotaru said as she call her beloved boy friend

"Me too..Kitsuneme! Answer it pls...!" Nonoko said

"Waaah~ Koko-kun!"

"We shouldn't have canceled our dates" exclaimed by the girls as they frantically call their boyfriends...

"Natsume-kun" Mikan said

"Hmm. What?" Natsume asked as he turned around but he was surprise to be pulled by Mikan on the tie. Soft Kiss landed on his lips, At first Natsume was shocked and then kissed her back.

"oopps..I can't miss this" Hotaru said as she took a picture of Mikan and Natsume's first kiss with money eyes. While Anna and Nonoko faint their while blushing madly..

_**If you wish happiness for the person you liked …. you'll be granted a wonderful future... =)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My first ever one-shot...<strong>_

_**If a lot of people like my story then I guess..I can make a sequel or something. Anyways pls. review so I can know your opinion or something**_


End file.
